RWBY: Dust, Love and Firepower
by FirestarX22
Summary: Meet team JAZS, a mercenary team of huntsmen from Mistral. This lovable band of insane badasses face numerous challenges ahead of them, adventures filled with Dust, Love and plenty of mind blowing Firepower. (Meant to be an AU almost identical to the canon, but not quite...) (slated for rework, I personally don't like the characterization and team so I hope to redo it)
1. Chapter 1: Fire it up

**RWBY: Dust, Love and Firepower**

 **Chapter 1: Fire it up**

"Please explain to me James, why is there a hole in in the center of my city", Professor Ozpin stated his stoic expression barely containing his building tempers. "Yeah… It's a long story "I replied slowly.

… A couple hours earlier…

 _Alright that's the last of them in this sector of this god forsaken swamp_ I thought as I blasted 10 Ursa Minor Grimm into a million pieces with my claymore.

My teammates were off killing their own Grimm in different sectors, I started walking to another and promptly almost got my head blown off…

"YOUR AIM IS A BIT OFF AUSTIN!" I yelled," hey it's not my fault you walked straight into my line of fire and I just saved you" as I look down at my feat I see the carcass of an Beowolf or more accurately a headless carcass "Touché" I say back as I impale another Beowolf in the chest and blow it apart with a quad shot gun blast.

"Alright that's the last of them in the swamp, seriously though nice shot bro," as I meet up with my brother "Thanks you're not so bad yourself, nice kill by the way" he compliments back. "I guess we should head back to the city"; "Agreed."

"So how many were in all of your sectors" I ask my team mates as we get on our personal airship ( _I call her_ _**Blackflame**_ ,) we were heading to Vale for the Vytal Festival. "I counted at least 30" recounted our resident pilot and "heavy weapons guy" Spencer in his usual cheery demeanor, eager to show off "well I got at least 60" Zachary stated in a bragging, haughty manor, "I lost count to many dead bodies, I think 80" Austin bragged.

 _As per firkin usual, everyone in my team always brags and has to get into a fucking compare dick size competition_ , "Nice, well I got 135; I found and exterminated every Grimm in my sector. In future try being efficient and find every Grimm you can" I calmly stated as everyone's jaws dropped. _Every single time, seriously you would think they would learn, I'm just that good._

"Sorry to interrupt your little competition/ pep talk spiel but we've got incoming" Spencer interrupts urgently, "Alright guys play times over BATTLE STATIONS". _The greatest thing about my baby is that she's got plenty of weapons._ _ **Blackflame**_ _as an interceptor class airship has one of the fastest ratings in any kingdom and I took great care to make sure she could defend herself._

As It turns out the "incoming" were a flock of Nevermore Grimm and they got the first shot off as they took my baby's wing off, "FUCK SON OF A BITCH HOW DARE YOU TOUTH MY BABY THIS JUST GOT PERSONAL" I screamed in rage, _If there is one thing you don't do it is FUCK with my ship_.

"Looks like we need a flaming wing man" Zach says in a rather snarky smartass way. _Great what's worse is that no one else besides me and Spencer cares about the fact that these retched, fucktards just messed with my FUCKING SHIP_. With a gleam of red in my eye I reply "sure, great GET OUT" as I kick Zack out of the plane.

"Thanks a lot asshole" Zachary retorts back as he catches the wing and takes off with his Faunus wings ( _Yeah he's a hawk Faunus_ ) "love you to" I say back wittily inwardly thinking _serves him right for making that stupid joke._

"Austin Snipe, Spencer whatever you do DON'T CRASH THE SHIP" I say as I grab one of the jetpacks we have in the plane ( _What? Their better then parachutes and I love being prepared_ ) and take a running leap out of the plane.

As Austin gets on top of the speeding plane and starts using the tail gun shredding the Nevermore with machinegun fire and me & Zach engage in aerial combat with the airborne Grimm cutting, shooting and blowing them out of the air. Everything seems to be going great until one of the Grimm slips past me and slices the other wing off of _**Blackflame**_ ' "SHIT, DIE YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH" I yell as I rip that Nevermore's head off and blast it full of holes unloading the entire clip of my weapon into it in In my anger.

"Alright were going down" Spencer yells, "Try not to hurt her much" I yell as I catch Austin as he leaps from the ship. Spencer yells "that's going to be difficult, as he belly dive the ship into a dust shop in the middle of the city right, as we all land.

"Sorry to crash in unannounced" I say politely to the crowd that gathered to see what the hell happened. We start walking away as our ship, my baby explodes.

"FUCK" I yell as I look back at my burning baby. The shock wave from the explosion knocks Zach's headphones of as "cool guys don't look at explosions" plays in the background. And Zach's IPod dies…

"Shit."

Author note: Hey guys this is my first go at writing a fanfiction. The story is meant to be for fun and I apologize for any mistakes I have made, Please let me know how i can improve. Never lose your Fire, Peace.


	2. Chapter 2: Well that went well

**Chapter 2: Well that went well**

"Well that went well" I say sarcastically with an angry tone as me and my team exit Beacon. "What didn't go so well?" I hear someone ask; I turn towards the source of the question and see four girls walking towards my team.

The one, who looks to be in charge, looks to be wearing a red dress followed by three others wearing white, black and yellow respectively. My eye catches on the yellow one; she is also wearing a tan vest, orange scarf and twin yellow bracelets. _Nice look Blondie_ , I think to myself. By this time my other teammates notice the girls walking towards us. I answer back "Well we just got our asses chewed out for blowing a hole in the center of Vale", "Serves you right for doing that" the girl in white replies in a really haughty smart ass way "HEY, It's not my fault fucking Grimm decided to attack us and destroy MY ship, and I'm still pissed about MY damn airship getting blown into a million pieces SO SORRY PRINCESS FOR CRASHING MY SHIP INTO YOUR CITY" I angrily retort.

"Fuck this I'm out" I say as I start walking away… "You look like you could use a break" the blonde one yelled after us, "Yeah, is there a club or bar around here? I need a drink" I ask "Yeah I know a place" She replies. "I'm buying, by the way I never got your name" I say suavely flashing my credit card.

She takes us to a club, and waltzes straight in pushing the guards out of the way until about 20 guns are pointed in her face…

"These guys friends of yours" I ask coolly as I reach up across my left back for my sword only to be stopped by her, "Not really, I kinda destroyed their club, but we're cool, right guys" as she activates her weapon transforming her innocent bracelets into badass gauntlets, _I think I'm in love_ I say to myself. I see one of the guards flip the middle finger; I reach up for my sword again giving him the death stare as he runs away "Names Yang by the way" she tells me as we go inside.

We walk over to the bar and Sit down, "I'll have a strawberry Sunrise, no ice, oh and can you put one of those little umbrellas in, thanks" She requests, I look over at her questioningly as she just shrugs. "I'll have what she's having" I say nonchalantly as she looks surprised back at me, "What? I like experimenting, I am a man of many tastes" I say with a sly smirk.

"Hmm…" I look around at the club noticing the turntable and neon dance floor "reminds me of some of the clubs I've been to in my home city in Mistral."

The girl in white interjects "Hey you're James Reizer, co-founder of Reizer Industries Right", "Actually I'm the CEO and founder of Reizer Industries, Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, also known as "Ice queen", yeah I know you" I say matter of factly, smirking "oh and I'm also the best bounty hunter, mercenary huntsmen, responsible for taking out half of the criminal element in Mistral" giving a wink. She pouts and says quietly "well we put Roman Tourchwick behind bars"…

"So…I got this thing" Ruby says (yeah _we all introduced ourselves, but I was busy talking to Yang_ ) activating her weapon "I call him **_Crescent Rose_** " she beams with pride, "Nice High Caliber Sniper Scythe, Yeah I know my weapons, though personally I'm more of a sword guy myself "I pull my claymore sword off of my back "I call him **_Firestrike_** he's a double purpose Dual Ranged Shotgun Blades/Double Edged Shotgun Claymore" I show **_Firestrike_** off. Everyone on my team start showing off their weapon after Ruby starts with that little show and tell, "These are my talons, twin ballistic knives" states Zach showing off **_Talon Raze_** , Spencer lifts up his brief case and activates it showing off its axe form "This is my Heavy Weapon, my **_Stormlord Justice_** , the Shock Assault Rocket Axe, it also has assault rifle, tesla cannon and particle cannon forms", Austin pulls his one-edged sword off his back "And this is my queen **_Deathbringer_** " "Whoa, is that a sniper sword" ruby calls out excitedly, No it's more of a railgun crossbow sword" showing off its railgun and crossbow forms" But yeah sure if you wanna call it that, it's cool."

"HEY ASSHOLES", I look up and see a bouncer-looking dude come over, I point my finger at me "Yeah I'm talking to you motherfuckers put your weapons down" he punches me in the back of the head. "Oh you wanna go, YOU WANNA GO" Yang challenges as the rest of my team and team RWBY activate and draw their weapons, "with you out to dinner?" yang is about to punch him as I held up my arm up stopping her "Woah guys, let's not destroy their club again" I say calmly, smirking as I throw the dude out of the far window. "Anyone else" I say as I hear the guys scream "shiiittt" as he hits the pavement on the street below "I am NOT paying for that" I say. I impale my claymore into the ground, motioning with my finger for the other guards to come get some as I activate my twin gauntlets getting into my fighting stance.

The entire club devolves into a brawl as Austin tosses one of the guards into the back wall; he falls onto the turntable destroying the sound system "Damn, there goes the music" Zach says disappointedly as he unsheathes his blades spinning them around his fingers one in reverse grip and the other landing in forward grip as he blitzes around the club breakdancing to his own track on his iPod stabbing and slashing right and left while sidestepping and bobbing his head to the beat.

Austin starts pinning enemies to the walls of the club with precise crossbow bolts, slicing bitches up with his sword and shadow stepping across the room seemingly teleporting from one place on the dance floor becoming a spinning tornado of death mixing in punches, kicks as well as tripping and side stepping opponents into one another "man you guys suck at this, I mean come on at least try to hit this" he says cockily as he shadow steps elbowing one of the guards into me as I smash his face into the ground.

"Nice one bro, here catch Spencer" I yell as I sock one into Spencer as he bats it to yang who shot gun blasts him into a wall as I deft kick 10 more into each other, than jet up into the air with my wrist mounted flamethrower as I rain mini missiles down on the dance floor knocking a couple enemies up in the air as Weiss uses her semblance to aerial combat them bursting them in the air as Blake uses her weapon grappling one of them down and X slicing his arms off then kicking one of them into ruby who speeds around catching a crowd of them with her scythe ripping through them at 300 miles per hour send them out of the window and catching another spinning him into me and Yang who double bro fist him with shot gun blasts.

"I think that's all of them" I say as I look around at the bodies littering the club. "What the Fuck happened to my club?" I look at the source of the question; I see a tall, dapper-looking man wearing a white dress shirt and black vest with a red tie backed by two shorter girls wearing red and white.

"I don't know but I think we should teach them a lesson" the red one says "Sorry about your men, guess we got a little carried away" I jokingly respond but then I dead pan say "You want some" grinning as I pick up my Claymore again putting it over my shoulder.

"I call the Red one" I say as I crack my neck, wind up and throw my sword like a spear right at her almost impaling her and lodging the blade into the far wall, "what the hell" she asks me as I charge straight for her using the recoil from my gauntlets firing to sucker punch her, then deliver a flurry of strikes at super speed, ending the combo with and uppercut and a sharp high kick that connects sending her flying into the far wall hitting my sword and smashing it back to me.

I look over and see the rest of them fighting the girl in white and the taller guy "looks like they got it covered as I see Austin and Zach tag team The girl in white as Zach takes out her legs with two precise strikes to the back of the legs as Austin slices both of her arms and knocks her out with a hard kick to the face, I look to the taller guy and she Blake sling shot Yang into a falcon punches him "oh my balls" I hear him scream as he goes flying into the far wall landing beside the girl in red knocking him out "ohh that's gonna hurt" I grin and put my sword away.

Everyone puts their weapons away "There not gonna be happy when they wake up" Yang says jokingly, "Well then say our goodbyes, Spencer exit." Spencer nods and smiles as he jumps into the air slamming the dance floor destroying it and sending everyone crashing through the floor down to the street level.

"Well that went well."

Hey guys these are the artworks of the weapons I created for team JAZS. Hope you enjoy.

 **James Reizer**

 **Austin Reizer**

 **Zachary Hawkren**

 **Spencer Grey**

 **{*note see if I can link a hyperlink to my website where I can post the pictures*}**

 **beattie-james-**


End file.
